Violet Parr x ?
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Man

Violet POV

After the battle between Screen Slaver and the fact that now Tony Rydinger doesn't really remember me, it seems hopeless on trying to get him back. I was sad and annoyed that my dad had wiped his memory and the fact that I am a superhero and that I need to keep it a secret it seems like for right now at least this is for the best. My heart is in pieces now I am back all alone but surprisingly it seems to be alright. I mean I was on my own back at the school but now this is a summer break and now I am moving to a new school because of all of the attention. As we were heading to the new house the sun was shining it reflected into my eyes I used my black long hair as shade like a vampire that is going to burn in the shade. As I looked around in the car I saw my brother dash snoring next to me it was soo loud that I felt like being deaf would ease my suffering of his snoring. As I look to the back I saw Jack Jack chuckling away which made me smile.

As we went to the house I saw how big the house is... just joking it was a regular house with plain white walls and a red door. as we got out of the car Dash just rushed onto the house as he normally does when he sees new things he is like an animal looking in a new environment he was so ecstatic and I was soo embarrassed because as we were unpacking and preparing to put a stuff into the house my family were talking to the neighbours family and midway when they were listening to my parents they saw my brothers unusual fast-paced sprinting throughout the house I was desperately trying to stop him from making a scene but he just ignored me. the redness in my cheeks was spreading to my whole face in embarrassment because we were supposed to be in hiding now since the superheroes are now not illegal. As I was panicking with what to do next I heard a voice saying "Wow I didn't know your brother was fast!?" as I turned around a saw a kid who was the same age as me he had ginger hair a t-shirt that has black and grey stripes on and had blue jeans on. He was walking up to me and smirking as I saw him there was something about him that was odd. I was nervous since this is a new neighbourhood and I didn't want to make a bad impression. So I studdered and said "Y-yeah he is fast but still annoying." as I stared into Dash with the discontentment. then he said "My name is Jett Barr what is yours?" as his hand extended with confidence I responded in a nervous twitchy way "My name is Violet Parr." as I extended it to greet him as I extended my hand out he grabbed it and pull me closer to him and he whispered in my ear "good luck getting any friends freak." as I heard that I was stunned and surprised that someone like him would say that I had my eyes opened wide as I heard that. I looked down at the floor in despair as I was going in to read books I heard that the other next door neighbour is going to the same school as me and so it Jett. my mind was going like a race track wondering are they buddies or something. As I was curious about who he was I was thinking about seeing where he is and as I was going over to the other neighbour's house the pain of realising on who this might be my hand were together glued tight by the unexpected thoughts that come before me but as I looked he was near the garage just looking at books not coming to greet or anything which is fine he might not want to do that but he seems a bit nicer than the other brat. but there was something else I felt deep inside and it seems that my heart was pounding from whatever it was as he looked up he was wearing a hoodie and black trousers. and the hoodie was soo long it had his hand covered when he was reading his book. I was just staring intently at him then suddenly there was a mysterious voice saying "turn around, turn around" but when I did I was met with someone staring right at me but he was huge, and I thought to myself why was he there looking at me with such anger. I was scared I felt cornered but as I was looking all around everyone seemed frozen except the person who is reading the book and the big angry looking person. As I heard there was coughing behind him as I was looking around I saw someone who looked formal had a suit and tie with a bowling hat on he also was wearing glasses. As he was pushing them up he said to me "Please do not look at our friend like that ok?" as I was dumbstruck on who they were all I thought was that they are supers as well so that was one thing that I was relieved about but I still didn't know who they were. and besides, I was too afraid to ask. Since they didn't stop staring at me they were coming closer and closer and as I turned around I saw he was still reading his book. I was stumbling because they were coming uncomfortably close I ran toward their so-called friend and I jumped over his leg and tried to push his shoulder to shield me from them, they saw this and one of them came over with great speed I turned scared on what was the outcome. As I was waiting for the blow I turned to see his fist was eagerly wanting to punch me I saw a hand in a halt position. the big person was shaking at what he was doing and give up. as both of them greeted him by bowing. I was still pushing on his shoulder but he put his hand on mine and said "Don't worry ok? They aren't going to hurt you." I was a bit unsure about that. but for some reason, I did trust him a little and I kind of felt protected. As he lowered his arm the big intimidating guy was looking at me with disgust. He turned and went away with the one who was looking formal. I then turned towards him as he was staring down at me he made my heart flutter I was weak at the knees and I was crying since it seems like everyone against me I let go of him and crawled into a ball I didn't care if he was laughing but surprisingly he just wrapped his hands around me and that made me tingle and suddenly the atmosphere turn again and I heard everyone talking and I heard my parent saying about this kid. I was soo embarrassed about what they are going to say to me after this... But there is one thing that I notice and that is that they have superpowers but something is missing. I wonder what that is...


	2. Chapter 2: Hey There

Violet POV

Today was the day that I will be going to school and meeting the person who saved me from his interesting friends I was getting ready with my school work and put on my purple jumper and shorts. As I was getting ready Dash ran into my room and was taunting me about that boy that I had let him hugged me. I felt soo embarrassed I still feel embarrassed now thanks to Dash reminding me about it I was panicking and annoyingly pushed Dash out of my room as I slowly sat on the floor with my head grasped by my arms into a ball. As I did that I was thinking about what he might think of me and what that Jett Barr would think of me and I must not show my powers even though he had shown me one of his or even his friends powers. I took a deep breath and build up the courage to get ready and head downstairs. As I was heading downstairs I saw that everyone was ready to eat breakfast and waiting for me. As I was coming down the stairs everyone was staring at the direction from where I was and they were smiling to see me. As I sit down I was given cereal the same goes for Dash as well. when I was looking around everyone seemed to be avoiding on what happened a few weeks ago when I was hugged by him. But, unfortunately, Dash had to bring up the events by saying "Soo are you going to see your boyfriend today?" as he smirked with a bit of a snigger at the end I look at him in annoyance and whispered in an annoying tone "shut up Dash!" as I was saying this both of my parents told Dash off for annoying me which I felt relieved but then when both of my parents were continuing eating Bob said "So what was with you and him then?" taunting me elbowing me to say the answer I just felt embarrassed I just stuttered and said "n-nothing really." Bob just shook his head in disbelieve and Helen just put her hand on his and tried to stop him from saying anything else embarrassing. But then Helen said something that I would have no answer for because I didn't want to say anything about their superpowers. she just said, "why were you curled up in a ball then?" I was about to say the truth but stopped myself from it in fear and tried to shield him just in case if his friends might do something bad to me but unfortunately when I stopped and started to bite my nails when I was pondering on what they would do to me my parents saw through what I was about to say and they were a bit worried about me as any parent should but this was different. They just stopped talking and we just sat there in complete silence...

? POV  
I was sitting near a tree beside the school just thinking about what she has been going through as I was pondering I saw a car pull up the school as I thought it was her and her brother getting out of the car Dennis (the one who scared her) was still staring her down intently wanting to try out his new powers. He was staring at me to approve of using it but I still tried to restrain him. Then Ian (the one that looked formal to her) was whispering to me "she is staring at you again" as I turned to look at her she seemed scared like a startled kitten. I just looked the other way and talking to my friends. As I was sitting and talking to my friends at ease and peace from everything I suddenly saw her brother zoom across to where I was sitting and Dennis was uneased by this encounter. As he was there he greeted himself as Dash as he extended out his hand I responded by saying "Hello, Dash my name is Joshua Harvey." as we were talking I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Jett Barr and his group of friends. I tapped Dash's shoulder and pointed to her sister he seemed mad and started to go over to the group at great speed to encounter the threat. I just sighed and just send Ian over to solve the situation that they are in and Ian obeyed and bowed before going over there.

Violet POV  
I saw him with his friends my heart was pounding like the time when I was near him. Dash really wanted to go and see the boy so he just went without even telling me. I just saw him zoom off and I was all alone even though I didn't want him to go off soo quickly that now everyone is staring at me. I started to walk nervously towards him then, I was intercepted by Jett Barr and his friends. I felt hopeless as he went and grabbed me with one arm around my shoulder and he pulled me closer. Suddenly I was caved in with his friends just laughing at me and saying I was a freak and they thought I was like a superhero which surprised me and I thought that he knew who I am and as I was looking at him in shock he just said: "well I figured you out then." Dash suddenly appeared and shouted at them saying "what are you doing with my sister!" trying to attack but with no prevail he got kicked in the face so hard it seemed like he was clenching his face which made me distressed and I put my hands up towards my mouth and I was crying inside wondering what is happening because I didn't see what was happening since Jett Barr's friends hid him from me. but I saw one of the person friends the one with the glasses came over and he broke up the crowd then all of Jett's friend is now staring at him he then just said plainly "leave Joshua's friends alone" as I saw him about to lose it with his fists balled up ready to do something. Jett seemed to be afraid of him but he didn't show it he was trying to cool to his friends but I saw what his emotions were as clear as day since I already know what fear is. I grabbed his hand from my shoulder and ran towards my brother I was making sure he was ok and his friend (the one with the glasses) came in front of us so that they won't go anywhere near us. Jett was saying that we are weak and laughing, mocking us then he went over to Jett and just poked him and sent him flying into the bushes the whole group and everyone around us was surprised about him Jett's friends came to Jett's aid and got him out of the bushes that entangled him and everyone started to laugh at him. I kind of felt sorry for him but I didn't care right now. His friend helped Dash up and walked him over to the tree he placed Dash on the opposite side of the tree and he went and tried to see if he could help and he wanted to be alone so I just sat down near my friend and looked at him and said "I didn't get your name?" and he responded calmly "my name is Joshua Harvey" and he pointed to the one beside me standing staring down Jett "his name is Dennis and the one who helped you there was Ian and what is your name?" he said and I responded as "my name is violet and my brother is called Dash but..." as I pulled my hair back saying "you could call me Vi" he nodded and said that Vi is a good nickname to call you. As we were just waiting until we were needed in we were calm and relaxed until my brother was healed and he was saying how amazing Ian was and wondering how he did that. But of course, it is his superpower but I just let him off for now. As we were waiting for the bell I went of and had a snooze and it darkened... when I woke up I had my head on Joshua's shoulder and my two arms wrapped around his one big muscly arm I immediately stood up and acted like nothing really happened but it was too late for everyone including my brother was looking and I stood there frozen whilst everyone was getting up and preparing to move into the school I was stuck like glue was stuck to my feet. I turned to see that Joshua didn't mind what I did and still now since I realised on what I did my heart started to beat heavily when I went up, of course, that might be because of the fact that I am startled but it might be the other feelings that I have for him. I have to hold my feelings in for now since we have just met and I do not want to be a bit of a creep to him. They started to move and as I stood there I had felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around hit somebody hands off me and I turned to face... Joshua, I screamed in my head on what I was doing I then just went from fighting pose to have one of my hand around my belly in a nervous state. He was stunned and then he looked a bit disappointed that I had gave that response and started to move at a rather quick paced and then everyone started on moving as well but Dash just came over and hugged me and I hugged him back and we were moving behind the group and as we were everyone was staring at us in a rather odd way and it didn't settle with us one bit.

As we were heading into our rooms I realised that Dennis and Joshua were in the same class as me. I was a bit nervous since I also need to make a good impression with my classmates. There were chairs and tables that were set in rows of two. I was so pleased that there was a space near Joshua so I rushed but nervously went towards where he was sitting and I was asking him if anyone was sitting there he just shook his head and I was happy you could clearly see it on my face and he smiled a bit as well which made me feel happy inside. trying to sit down and trying not to look nervous but I was a bit crooked at sitting down like I was about to turn to stone from the embarrassment. Everyone was staring at me then Joshua whispered in my ear "relax" I just felt tingly and I just relaxed by hearing the voice of his. Then I just took a deep breath and thought to myself saying "calm down it is alright" I was looking around and finding on who else is going to be in here hopefully not Jett I was wondering why is he such a bully I wonder if Joshua knew why...

Then once we finished with maths I had a major headache since it seemed a bit tricky and I was uncertain on what the answers were I was wondering out into the hallway with my hand on my forehead. I looked back noticing that everyone was a bit baffled by the answers except Joshua who walked out without having the mind mesh that was maths. He went towards me and was reassuring to see if I was ok I blushed and said "Yeah, it is just this stupid maths." as I was swinging my arms in anger but even the thought of the maths made the massive thumping headache. And he responded with "well I thought it was easy." as he smirked playfully I pushed him playfully with two hands saying "what really" as we were bashfully playing I felt the nervousness that happened at home just melted away like butter. I don't really know why it happened so suddenly or why he is the only one to remove the doubts and worries. He then made the suggestion of coming over to my place and help me with the maths and make sure that I understand it as I was thinking the same thing immediately I said "yes!" but it was so loud I think everyone heard it including Dash who zoomed across thinking that I was in danger. I was yet again being a bit odd towards him but he still didn't seem to mind me making a fool out of myself.

Joshua POV  
She seems to be really excited about having me to come over to her house and dash seems to be a bit funny so why not I thought to myself "So how about after school?" her eyes light up and nodded ecstatically. And with that, she immediately wanted to go somewhere without asking I was following just to be sure she wouldn't run into Jett but she seemed like she was going to the toilet so I wouldn't really follow her in there but I heard a massive scream and I thought something was up but she came out with a happy smile. It was rather funny and rather cute because she is so happy but she is trying to hide it but I can see right through her.

Once we were coming out of school we saw her parents as she ran ahead along with Dash to hug her family and they saw me now I am the nervous one since I don't know what they are like they might hate me from being near their daughter because some parents be like that I thought to myself on what to do. Then they all looked at me in a rather plain mood which made me feel happy I guess then violet came over and said "Why don't you come back with us instead of waiting for your parents? my dad already called your parents and they are fine with it." I just nodded and I went towards them and greeted myself and her dad was disappointed that he asked him he was saying that he could do it but they all looked at him like 'yeah right' i was just laughing inside because I thought that they would say no.

Once we were in the driveway we went into her house as we were I saw that the tv was still on and I was wondering who else was in but I realised now that her baby had potential on having more than one powers but he doesn't know how to though maybe I will be able to teach him when he is older. but I looked at the tv and saw the headline saying "another evil villain captured" and when I was looking at who captured him I thought to myself "oh no"

Violet POV  
Once we were in I was wanting to have Joshua to teach me upstairs because of jack jack and flash annoying me constantly when I was in the car with him it makes me distracted so I asked my parents and they nodded sympathetically. As I was running towards him gleefully I grabbed his hand and he twirled and was dizzy for a second as I was running up the stairs with him. When we got into the room I was immediately asking him questions about the maths questions and as he was teaching me I felt happy, ecstatic and as I saw him smile I was feeling warm inside I was even thinking about telling him how I felt about him but it still isn't time yet.

After we had looked at all of the maths equations I thankfully understood everything that he is saying. I was looking at him with great intend he seemed so nice, grateful and kind of dreamy. "Hey?" I said right out of nowhere as he turned to see on what the question was I didn't really think on what his reaction or what his views are on heros but I got to ask him this question...


	3. Chapter 3: An Enemy!

Violet POV  
I was about to ask him a question but I didn't know if I could bring myself to do this then suddenly there was a thump a bit like an earthquake but when I ran to the window it was an explosion. And my first reaction was there was a supervillain so I immediately went and shouted "mom! dad!" as I was going to open the door I turned and saw Joshua gone, I wondered if he went out of the window either hiding or maybe even getting his super suit. But like I said I am still a bit sceptical about that I don't have any proof yet, as I was getting ready to go out and fight with my family I heard a voice again saying "watch out"I didn't really understand on what that meant. I heard my dad saying "cmon hurry up!" I then started running towards the front door but at the moment I was really worried about Joshua...

We were at the scene of the explosion there was debris everywhere and people were running and screaming at random directions. My dad was executing commands at us to rescue anyone that has been trapped by the explosion. As I was doing what my dad had commanded on top of the buildings I saw a dark mass that was chasing what seemed to be like underminer the one who attacked us before when... when Tony remembered me. But that wasn't the issue the real one is why is this black object attempting to capture him unless if that is Joshua, with a split second decision I went after them as I was running I heard my family saying what are you doing I turned to look where they were but the fog from the flames were too thick I couldn't see where they were.

When I turned there was an alleyway and I saw underminer unconscious and the person who was chasing him he was wearing all black and wearing a black helmet he turned to look at me and even though I saw nothing like his face when he turned to see me I saw only two red eyes locked onto me. I was afraid of what he is capable of so I used my powers to trap him as he looked around and just sat down just staring at me. So that is when I said, "are you, Joshua?" as he looked up and smiled he said "No, but I know him as my master." as he looks up in the sky he then said "he might be looking at us. and I won't show any emotions for what is about to happen, it is my honour that I must show to him." I was confused on what he meant by that.

Then I saw my family running towards me and they saw him and underminer and they were saying to me "who is this?" and i quickly responded "I don't know but he knows Josh." which made us a bit worried as we were pondering on what we could do he just smiles and said "I think this is the time now" as he said that he looked at the force field and he just put his hands on the force field and it started to disappear, I started to run behind my family as Dash tried to rush over but there was something wrong his superpowers were gone as i looked to my mom her powers were gone all of our powers were gone as he walked over towards he laughed and said "It is unfair to use your powers on me." as he was slowly taunting us my dad and mum said to run as I don't want to go he suddenly appeared to us and punched my dad and my mum sending them flying over to the wreckage as I was trying to run out and get some help I turned and it seemed he was doing some hand gestures as I figured that he was opening a portal (how do I know this well I triped over the portal) but something was much different as I looked my clother changed into what seemed to be just one big gown but it was plain and I still had my mask on. as I was looking around I saw that the place that I was in was a jail but it seemed like there were more than one jail as I saw another portal open it was dash the next one was for underminer the next two sounded like my mom and my dad at that moment I felt like this was the end I was helpless and with having someone who can remove powers and have more stronger powers I started to hyperventilate i was hearing everyone wondering what is happening who are they.

-there is still more!-


End file.
